Juego de Hermanos
by IgnaciaFdez
Summary: El veneno de lo prohibido recorría sus venas, llegando a cada sector de sus cuerpos, eliminando toda pizca de remordimiento. Estaban jugando con fuego, sintiendo cosas que no se deberia sentir con tu hermano, y eso lo hacia peligrosamente excitante...


**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mio, es de Meyer bla bla bla, sólo me adjudico la trama y la retorcida idea.**

**ADVERTENCIA: si eres conservador y cerrado de mente, da la media vuelta y vete por donde viniste. Contiene INCESTO,**

**JUEGO DE HERMANOS**

_[IgnaciaFdez.-]_

Cómo habían llegado a eso, no lo sabían; no, mejor dicho, no lo recordaban. O no querían recordar. En todo caso, no importaba ya. Lo hecho estaba hecho.

Una danza electrizante y curiosa. _Prohibida_, repetían sus conciencias; _excitante,_ replicaban sus cuerpos.

No deberían estar haciendo esto, jugando un juego de adultos, ocultos en el ático vacio y oscuro. Pero no es la primera, y saben, que no será la última.

Esos besos llenos de lujuria no tienen que ser para ellos, deberían estar dándoselos a otros. Pero, ¿a quiénes? No lo saben, aun no saben la respuesta a esa pregunta, por eso lo hacen.

Curiosidad, confianza, placer… eso fue lo que los llevó a jugar con fuego. La curiosidad de un adolescente lleno de hormonas de probar cosas nuevas, de sentir algo distinto, desató los besos inocentes meses atrás. La confianza de hermanos los condujo al camino sin retorno, con caricias furtivas y besos por sobre la ropa hace unas semanas. Y por último, el placer que destilaban los pensamientos de la manada y que les produjo lo anterior, terminó sacando prendas y haciendo explotar un volcán dentro de ellos aquel extraño día.

El veneno corría veloz por sus venas, y no había antídoto, tal y como la ponzoña de un vampiro en sus cuerpos. Sus mentes estaban dominadas por la lujuria y la pasión, por sensaciones equivocadas. _Al fin y al cabo, eran hermanos… _

Sus manos serpenteaban por toda la piel expuesta, deleitándose con su idéntica suavidad y color. Sus lenguas se deleitaban con la peligrosa danza que protagonizaban en sus bocas unidas. Los gemidos eran la única música que acompañaba el íntimo momento _de hermanos_, pero era el que deseaban oír.

Ahí, en la alfombra de la tía Cristina, el bebió de ella el elixir de su sexo, evitando que cayera nada sobre ella, "_reliquia de familia_". En ese baúl del abuelo Harry, se unieron de la manera más intima que existía. La penetró con fuerza, hasta el fondo, haciéndola gemir desgarradoramente. Estocadas precisas y salvajes, los llevaron al orgasmo.

Su cordura estaba lejos, en algún lugar del bosque, y estaban disfrutando mucho esa _noche en familia_ como para ir a buscarla. Luego lo harían.

Las ropas estaban tiradas por todas partes, el vestido de lino blanco de ella estaba en una esquina, junto a unas cajas llenas de fotos de ellos cuando niños, y su ropa interior colgada del candelabro de su bisabuela materna. La camisa blanca de él descansaba en la alfombra ya marcada junto a su pantalón, y su bóxer estaba sobre la mesa de alguno de sus muchos parientes muertos.

Se dieron un respiro, pero sólo para volver a la carga. La reunión familiar aun no terminaba, y tenían tiempo y excusas suficientes, total, nadie lo sospecharía, _eran familia…_

La doblo sobre una mesita de centro que estaba frente a un armario con espejo, y la penetró por detrás. La escena que observaron los encendió aun más de lo que estaban, y aullaron de placer. Verse así, teniendo sexo desenfrenado con toda la familia reunida abajo, y sabiendo que es un pecado, lo hace aun más morboso y los incita a más.

El collar de sus ancestros que habían ido a buscar colgaba del cuello de Leah hace mucho tiempo, y golpeaba sus senos con las embestidas que su hermano le proporcionaba.

Podrían ser unos malditos pecadores, mentirosos y ninfómanos, pero todo queda en familia ¿no? No sabían cómo ocultarían eso de la manada, pero ya lo pensarían.

Ya tendrían tiempo luego de arrepentirse y sentirse sucios y culpables. En ese momento, lo único que pensaba Seth era lo bien que se sentía dentro de su hermana y lo fogosa que era, y Leah en lo grande que era el pene de su hermanito pequeño y en que quería más y más.

Los choques de sus caderas eran brutales, y aun así no era suficiente. Seth la tomaba de la cintura y la empujaba contra si, haciendo que sus testículos chocaran con su clítoris. El sudor los cubría de pies a cabeza y sus respiraciones eran agitadas y superficiales.

Cuando llegaron al segundo orgasmo, una sola palabra llegó a sus mentes devolviéndolos a la realidad sin anestesia, con culpa y cargo de conciencia incluidos…

_Incesto… _

**No se que tiene Seth, que todos los lemmons que he hecho son con él. Tal vez es porque asi molesto a Michy, tal vez es porque tiene la mala suerte de que cada idea de lemmon que se me ocurre calza con él, que se yo, son las 3:50 de la madrugada y mi mente no funciona correctamente. Acabo de escribirlo y terminarlo, nadie lo ha leído y eso es raro, siempre Michy –para quien va dedicado con toda mi alma- lo lee antes, y me da su opinión, bueno, le daré una sorpresa.**

**La idea de incesto, no sé se donde salió, no pregunten, porque sólo llegó. **

**¡Déjenme reviews! ¿Si? Díganme si me dedico a hacer limonada o me quedo haciendo miel con mis amigas las abejas (?) En fin, el botón verde no las matará :)**

**Besos**

_**[IgnaciaFdez.-]**_


End file.
